An Eon of Experiences
by Gamerfan411
Summary: A group of villains with ill intent have captured a young girl. But by chance and accident, she is drastically changed. Can she stop this group? And will she find a way to change back?
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to Eon of Experiences. My latest attempt at a fan-fict. I owe "benevolent marshmallow" for suggesting this idea and he has already contributed much to this story. I am very thankful for all of his input into this story and how I can improve it.  
_**

 ** _For those who were watching for more of "Shadow Wars", I apologize. I was getting far too ahead of myself with that story and I need to finish other stories first before I really consider continuing that one. When the time comes, I'll start it again, but for now, I've removed it from this site._**

 ** _For now, I hope you all enjoy this story, and I also hope to keep myself working on it, on a regular basis. I look forward to what my various viewers have to say about it and I welcome all comments, especially those that may help me improve this story._**

 ** _My usual disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak, or any of the wonderful groups responsible for creating the Pokemon series. My characters are my own original creations, though the Pokemon they may be are, of course property of Nintendo and others. I am not worth suing, so I do hope they will not bother._**

An Eon of Experiences

Chapter 1: In Which Angela is Thoroughly Stunned

Angela was drenched from falling in a stream. Despite this, she was at least happy that she wasn't injured from the tumble itself.

Granted, her hair was a mess, but it wasn't like the red dye had washed out. Angela felt the red was better than the brown-blonde her hair normally was. As for her clothes, at least she wasn't wearing a dress which certainly would've been ruined. She would need to get changed out of her wet clothes, but the t-shirt and jeans would certainly be usable after drying and she was pretty sure there were no holes that had been punched in the fabrics from the fall and her shoes would also need drying, but would be usable again.

Overall, for someone who had just taken an impromptu bath in cold water, Angela was in fairly good spirits.

She made her way home, towards the small town she lived in: Rockridge. As the name implied, it was in a fairly rough-&-tumble area of land with rocks, cliffs, and other rocky terrain. Tellingly, it was a favorite stop for hikers on their way through. And really, the region was ideal for hikers. There were few towns, plenty of wild terrain to explore and experience, and naturally, Pokemon to observe. A largely rural and unknown region in the world.

Angela lived alone. She had moved out of her parent's house a couple years back and was striking out on her own, simply trying to find a course in her life. It wasn't easy... she didn't feel the drive for adventure most trainers did, and while she liked Pokemon, she didn't really have the compassion or sense of responsibility most would require to be a breeder. Perhaps she could go for being a researcher, but that would require the smarts and intrigue for finding out more about pokemon. So many choices... and she needed to find that calling in her life. Whatever it was.

Not to say that her neighbors hadn't tried to help her find it. In general, Angela was a bit of a handy-girl around Rockridge, performing various tasks as requested, running errands, and occasionally caring for a pet Pokemon while the owner had to go elsewhere for a extended period of time.

The town had, in a way, adopted her when she had shown up. She hadn't been born there, and had grown up in another town around the region. But Rockridge's friendly, open atmosphere, wild surroundings, and hearty residents had all welcomed the young woman to the new area.

At present, Angela's drenched condition had occurred when she was simply off on a hike around the local area. She knew better than to go into tall grass or any caves, and so her plotted course avoided those areas. Nonetheless, rough, dirt roads were prone to erosion, whether from water or wind... and so it happened that a misstep had sent Angela into the drink. It wasn't a deep body of water, so short of being knocked unconscious from the fall and subsequently submerged, she wouldn't have drowned.

-0-

It was as she was nearing home that Angela had several encounters all at once.

First, she stopped when she saw a small, hovering, pink Pokemon. She was a little taken aback at first sight, as it looked nothing like any Pokemon she had ever seen.

The fact that it was hovering without use of wings or any visible aspect to keep it aloft, immediately told her it was a psychic-type. It looked far too solid to be a ghost and anything else would not have been able to hover.

 _Is that... Mew?_ Angela wondered.

Like many, she had only heard of Mew through legends, but she was familiar some points of lore concerning this legendary. The fine, pink fur coating the Pokemon was perhaps the most distinguishing feature. She could tell just from looking that it was velvety and very soft. Also, as the name "Mew" implied, the Pokemon was a cat. This Pokemon before her was certainly feline: the pointed ears, the long slender tail, and the slim form all indicated feline. And it was hardly more than a foot in height altogether.

Angela was a little entranced at first as she looked at the unique Pokemon before her. It wasn't long though before she realized it was alert and Mew looked directly at her, looking defensive for a moment.

No matter what species of Pokemon, the moment any looked at Angela that way, she backed off and gave them their space. An alarmed Pokemon would attack to defend itself and such attacks were easily painful, if not fatal. Likewise in this situation, Angela took a step back and tried to make herself a non-threat to the creature as much as she could.

Mew regarded her for a moment, but it seemed she wasn't the source of distress, as it continued to look around vigilantly, seeming to disregard her.

Worried that she could be in danger herself, Angela looked around, trying to see what had the small feline so worried. Then she saw it.

She wasn't sure what she was seeing... it looked like the barrel of a weapon some sort. It wasn't any regular gun though and, knowing that no trainer used a gun like that, Angela reacted almost automatically. She ran and tried to put herself between the weapon and Mew.

Truth be told, her action was foolish and unnecessary, as Mew had seen the weapon a moment before Angela had and was already retreating when Angela moved to intercept the shot aimed at Mew. However, she was simply reacting and doing the first thing that had come to mind: protecting Mew.

The weapon fired, a moment too late to hit Mew... and a moment too soon to miss Angela.

What came out was not a bullet, net, or other physical projectile... but a peculiar blast of electrical tendrils. The electricity was a brilliant shade of magenta and it hit Angela in the chest, squarely in the side.

The shock, like getting hit with a taser, sent a series of spasms rippling through Angela's body and she wanted to scream from that moment of pain. Rather than collapsing on the ground, stunned though, Angela remained standing, the arcs of electricity flowing through and around her.

"What-!?" Someone yelled in surprise and some outrage.

Then the electricity spread throughout Angela's body, rather than going into the ground, and she felt like she was being locked in shackles, unable to move.

 _Wha-what's happening!?_ Angela's mind could hardly focus with the energy locking down her entire body, but she could tell this was not any natural energy.

Then it all arced and hit her in the chest.

That was when Angela screamed.

The pain was not that of electrocution. It was something else. She felt like her ribs were being parted open by a violent pair of hands and all feeling in her arms and legs were cut off. The pain spread further and after the energy had sent pain rippling through every inch of the girl, it was only then that she collapsed on the ground, her breathing rapid and she was shaking.

Two sets of feet stepped up to her. Angela, with what little strength she had, tried to look up to see who was standing over her, but all she couldn't lift her head, and all she could see from her place on the ground, were two pairs of smooth, black shoes, and the cuffs on their leather pants.

"Stupid girl... what was she trying to do?"

"Forget that! What happened!?"

Angela could hear them and she wondered who it was... it wasn't anyone she personally knew, and she had been around Rockridge long enough to know the voices of just about everyone there. These two were complete strangers to her. She had heard about one or two infamous teams of individuals who had attempted a variety of things... some trying to take over the world... others trying to flood it... were these two part of one of those groups?

"I-I don't know what happened. This wasn't supposed to be used on human beings anyways. We never intended it for them, so we didn't test it for those circumstances."

"Ugh... whatever, let's bring her back to base for study. They'll definitely want to see this."

 _A base? They're going to study me? Why? To see what other cruel uses there are for that... that gun they used? What kind of weapon is that anyways?_

"Right... Slippy little feline got away anyways, so... c'mon, gimme a hand here."

This statement at least gave Angela some relief. Mew had escaped. Whatever they had planned for Mew, was thwarted for now.

 _They can't do much with a normal person like me.._

This reassurance in-mind, Angela allowed the fatigue she was feeling to overtake her and she passed out as the two individuals lifted her from the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

An Eon of Experiences

Chapter 2: Angela's Condition Becomes Quite Clear

When Angela awoke again... she was in complete darkness. Everything seemed muffled to her ears like she was underwater. She could feel a mask of some sort over her mouth, feeding her air. The air tasted funny, though she couldn't be sure why. She could also feel shackles of some sort attached to her arms and around her stomach.

The next moment, light shot into her eyes and she squinted as the large capsule she was being contained in had a metal, outer shell removed and retracted into the ceiling, leaving a clear, but thick glass around her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around at the room.

She seemed to be in a laboratory of some sort. There were six long tables set up before the capsule containing her and it was full of water; papers and mathematical figures were scrawled across all the tables. There were computers along the walls, numbers, graphs, and data flying across the screens. There were also several scientists... or people dressed like them, all going about their business, working. Angela tried to turn her head to look around, but there seemed to be a harness or some other restrictive cables attached to her air-mask which prevented her turning her head... or indeed moving it in any direction very far. All she could do was look straight ahead.

A man, not dressed like the others, approached the tank.

"Ah, you're awake. Our... specimen, is finally awake." He said in pleased tones. He spoke aloud so Angela could hear him through the glass

Looking him over, Angela took in his appearance. She guessed he was the leader of this operation; she wanted to be able to report him if she ever got a chance to escape from this prison of hers.

He wore a simple grey vest over a black dress-shirt and a black pair of khakis and designer shoes... all of which looked like an expensive wardrobe. His face... he had a smooth, soft face... though there were some angles to it, such as around his dark-green eyes. His hair was raven-black and he also had a goatee and a shaded set of glasses. His hair was neat, trimmed, and clearly gelled from the way it was slicked back, giving it a mildly ridged appearance. Angela felt quite sure she would be able to remember his face easily; it was understated, yet very formal and business-like.

"I must say... I was expecting to have the legendary Pokemon Mew, in this container one day. That way I could move onto the next stage of my plans." He said rather genially. His voice had an intellectual edge about it, giving Angela the impression that if he had wanted to, this man likely could have worked alongside the scientists around him.

"But you," He chuckled, "You are a most pleasant surprise on my table, and I daresay thanks to you, I'm going to have to rethink my plans. I might have something even better than using Mew's vast power before long."

Angela scowled and tried to work up the anger to struggle against her restraints... but she couldn't. She only felt tired. Not to the point of passing out again, but it was far too much for her to even shift against her shackles. It occurred to her only later that the reason the gas tasted funny, was because it was a sedative of some sort, mixed with oxygen.

The man laughed more.

"And you know the best part? This kills two pidgey with one stone. I have progress, at long last... _and_ you won't be able to do a thing to stop me. And by the time anyone else finds out, it'll be too late for them."

Angela tried to fight the tiredness... fight the sedative, but all she could do was glare at her captor.

 _You won't get away with this. I'll make sure of it. I just need one chance to get out of here and tell someone that a madman is planning something._

Of course, there were several things Angela wasn't accounting for, and she wasn't even aware of the biggest hindrance to her goals.

-0-

The man continued to visit Angela and the lab on a regular basis, apparently checking up on her and the progress the scientists around her were making. She couldn't help wondering what they were exactly researching about her, but there was nothing she could do for the moment, except remain where she was and wait for a chance to escape.

Time passed... and the scientists seemed highly puzzled by some matter about her.

 _I certainly hope they're not making any progress with whatever they're planning. But then, what can they do with a stun-gun like what they hit me with anyways? If that was meant to capture Mew, then I should think they're wasting their time studying me._

However, the leader, whoever he was, had apparently moved on from those plans... so Angela was still left in the dark as to what these people were looking for.

One thing did become clear on its own though: Angela would not be escape her capsule without outside help, or a malfunction in the systems containing her.

The sedative being fed to her at all times kept her calm despite any unrest in her mind. The capsule she was contained in not only had the various restraints holding her in-place, but it was full of liquid, so even if she had fought free of the restraints, she would be forced to keep the gas-mask on in order to breathe. And there was also the matter of the glass around her... and if they dropped the metal shell over it again. It was quite clear that she was well-contained.

As time passed and Angela thought on this, it occurred to her that this containment was rather excessive for containing a simple, ordinary young girl. The restraints alone would've been sufficient to keep her still. Yet, there were at least three measures in-place that she could see, to keep her in containment.

 _Did that weapon have some effect on me? Or they suspect it did?_

Of course, the answer would've been quite obvious... if Angela had been able to move her head. As it was though, she could not see anything of herself.

-0-

The event that revealed all to Angela, occurred approximately a day after her initial capture.

She was still within the capsule, unable to do anything but wait as they proceeded with their experiments. When a scientist rather unlike the rest came into the room. Angela could only see this door out the corner of her eye so she could not see much detail about the man.

He initially paused and turned back... it was clear he had accidentally entered the wrong room. But then he laid eyes on Angela and he turned back around and stepped inside, staring at her.

The next moment the man started yelling at the others.

"Why is this here!? I did not agree to work here so cruelty like this could take place!"

Angela smiled a bit. It was clear this man had been lied to, and now she was certain he was about to help her in some capacity.

The other scientists gathered around him, and a couple of men, who seemed to be guards, came into the room. His fellow scientists seemed to be trying to ease his concerns, while the guards approached, trying to get close enough to apprehend the man and take him from the room.

However, the enraged scientist proceeded to yell over them and his struggling made it difficult for the guards to restrain him and they seemed unwilling to use Pokemon to forcibly restrain him.

Before long, the leader came in on one of his usual visits and saw the commotion. Promptly, he stepped over to the rebel and demanded to know what he was doing in this room.

Indignant and more concerned with his own questions, the man spoke forcibly to his boss:

"I want to know what you are doing with a Pokemon here! This is wanton cruelty, sir!"

Angela blinked.

 _Pokemon? Is there another capsule in here?_

However, it didn't make any sense. He had been looking at Angela when he had become enraged.

Moments later... Angela made the connection.

 _I'm...? No!_

The agitation in her mind at this thought was enough to fight the sedative and Angela forcibly tried to move her head so she could look around. Look at herself.

The restraints attached to the mask broke off and she turned her head down and looked at herself.

What she saw made her blood go cold and she momentarily stopped breathing as the sight before her made her mind numb with shock.

She was certainly not human anymore. She wasn't anything even humanoid.

Her legs no longer existed for one thing; she still had feet, but they were little more than fin-like projections. For another, her arms were slim and covered with fine scales... as was the rest of her body. Her hands had red armor-scales along the back going down her lower-arms and she had three clawed fingers. The rest of her arms and hands were a pure white. Her body was large, rounded and sleek with a pair of wings which were rigid and immobile, jutting out from her hips. Everything from her chest down was a solid shade of red, except for a blue triangular outline on her belly. From her chest up, most of her body was the same white as her arms and her neck was considerably longer. Her head, though she could not see it due to a lack of any reflective surfaces, had a pair of feathery ears that stood up on her head like a crest and her face had a red and white mask-like design over it, rather like the visor of a pilot.

Had she not been sedated as it was, Angela might have suffered a nervous breakdown and would've been unable to think or act for several hours. Despite the sedative, her breathing quickened and her heart-rate consequently sped up. The scientists still attending to her (despite the drama unfolding in front of her capsule) noticed these changes and quickly adjusted the sedation levels, forcing her to calm down. This helped her keep her mind together, even if she was still in a state of utter shock and once she had gathered her mind somewhat, she could consciously listen to what they were saying outside the capsule.

"...I assure you, we will release our little test subject in due time. We simply need another day or two to run our tests, then we'll let it free." the leader was assuring the protesting scientist.

The man had calmed down enough to listen, though he was still clearly upset that a Pokemon was being held captive like this... having no idea of the truth.

"Alright... but it had better be free soon." the man said.

"Are you threatening to resign, good doctor?" the leader asked coldly. At this, the two guards stepped forward slightly and it was clear they were ready to "escort" the scientist out of the base... or perhaps do something else.

To his credit, the man did not look perturbed by this subtle threat and he simply maintained his gaze on his boss.

"No, sir. I am simply expressing my feelings... with more restraint. I'll get back to work now, if you don't mind." his tone was cold and something in Angela's mind seemed to tell her that he did not believe anything he had been told.

The increased sedative started to overpower her mind at about this point, and as the man headed off to go back to work, Angela's head dropped and she fell asleep.

-0-

When she awoke once more, her restraints had been re-affixed to her and she could not look at herself again due to the air-mask's attachments. This, she considered a mild mercy, as she felt seeing the truth once more would not help her come to terms with it and would only cause her to panic again.

 _What have I been turned into? Is this why they're holding me like this?_

Before the truth was revealed to her, Angela had thought she was human... a simple phantom-limb feeling. Her mind thought it had limbs that were no longer there, and since she could not move or otherwise prove or disprove their existence, her mind had made her believe that all was normal, even if the "limbs" in-question felt numb.

However, now she was aware of her condition, she felt very different and she was becoming more and more aware of how her new body felt. She could feel the wings extending out from her back... she could feel and flex the clawed fingers on her hands... and she was also becoming aware of the additional senses and feelings that came with what she was now, though the sedative seemed to make it all sluggish.

 _Am I really a Pokemon now? This is just a bizarre dream... isn't it?_

As her drugged mind wandered drowsily over these thoughts, the leader came in and stood before her again.

"Ah, you're awake once more. My apologies about my underling previously. We simply had a misunderstanding and he must have upset you." he said affably.

The lie was obvious to Angela, but she also realized by what this man was saying, and how he had been speaking to her, that he was keeping the fact that she was formerly human secret.

 _Someone in this base has to know the truth... not just him. He can't be the one who brought me here... who else knows what I really am?_

It was likely that none of the scientists in the room were aware, as their leader was speaking to her as if she were naturally a Pokemon. She sincerely doubted they would've agreed to continue their work if they knew their subject was originally human.

 _This... jackass... he's going to make sure they always regard me as an animal. Argh... wish I could do something about him... anything..._

All Angela could do though was glare, which did nothing to so much as make his false smile falter. And that smile... Angela could tell from that cruel grin that this man had lied to his subordinate. He had no plans to release Angela and she had a shrewd guess that if the issue was brought to light again, this ring-leader would do anything to silence it and keep it from arising again.

Along with this... came a sense of despair. She was trapped here, and he would be ensuring she stayed that way. Angela blinked, tears forming, which were lost in the fluid of the tank. She tried to hold back the tears, but she was scared, without hope, and she wanted nothing more than someone... anyone she knew, to come rescue her. That seemed like a hope that was so unlikely, it was foolish to think it could happen.

She finally exhaled, and just closed her eyes as her depressed thoughts weighed on her mind. All that was left for her, was to pray she was merely experiencing a nightmare that would end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'll be slowing down a bit from this point on since this is all the initial chapters I've done. Now hopefully, I can keep myself working on this.**_

An Eon of Experiences

Chapter 3: A Friend and Plans are Made in the Dark  


Another day passed, and Angela was awoken from sleeping in the middle of the night when the capsule's outer-shell, normally engaged overnight, opened up. The room was still dark and she looked around as best she could for what was going on, feeling groggy and confused.

Her eyes fell upon the single individual standing before her tank.

It was the scientist from before, who had been protesting her captivity.

Now that he was directly before her, she could see him in better detail and she blinked and she looked him over.

The man had a red shirt under his lab-coat and black work khakis. His brown hair was almost red in color, having a ruddy hue, and it was quite untidy, bespeaking someone who had little care for details of his own life. His eyes were a beautiful, bright shade of blue, and there was a shine about them that gave Angela the sense that the man actually was enjoying going behind his boss's back like this. He knew he would be in-trouble if he was caught... and he found that danger exciting and fun, even if that excitement wasn't readily apparent.

"Hello. Sorry about waking you up. Let's loosening things up, shall we?" the man said, in rather laid-back tones for someone who was likely breaking several rules.

He manipulated the controls to the capsule with one or two moments of hesitation as he thought his actions through and the liquid around Angela drained away. Without the water to suspend her, her full weight as a Pokemon proceeded to place itself upon her restraints, which were now the only things keeping her off the ground.

Another few taps of a keyboard and the restraints released Angela and she was dropped onto the bottom of the tank with a heavy landing.

"Agh!" She gasped as she landed on her stomach and she tried to stand up without thinking. However, even if she had had legs, Angela had been without food for so long that she was quite weak and the sedative was still addling her brain.

The man looked around, making sure her hitting the bottom of the container hadn't drawn anyone's attention and then he hit a few more keys on the console, causing the tank's glass to rise up.

"Alright, let's get you some energy so you're ready to get yourself out of here." he murmured, stepping over to Angela's head. He was somewhat surprised when Angela reached forward and hugged him, her head and neck going over his shoulder. She didn't care that he was a complete stranger, or what she was at the time. She was just grateful to have someone on her side.

He stifled a small laugh and gently pulled away.

"Well, I understand you're grateful, but we can save that for when you're out of here." he said with an amused smile, "Here." He held up a hand and Angela looked down at it, seeing he had a small assortment of berries held in it.

Angela's first impulse was to turn him down... she had tried berries before and the flavors personally didn't appeal to her. But she was hungry and without really thinking, she proceeded to eat all the berries he had, almost all at once.

The various flavors were strong in her mouth and as she swallowed most of them and continued to chew on the others, she felt a considerable surge of energy flood through her as she was revitalized and the burst of energy quickly drove off the effects of the sedative.

"Alright. Let's-" the man started to lead her out, but Angela interrupted.

"Please, you have got to believe me, I'm originally human. I'm not... whatever I am!" she said desperately.

He looked back at her as she said this quickly.

"I know you're thankful for me helping you out but we can't hang around. C'mon." he insisted.

Angela opened her mouth and tell him no, that wasn't what she was saying, but then she realized that her transformation into a Pokemon had also robbed her of her ability to speak to people. She heard English and she could understand it... but whatever she heard herself say, it wasn't in a language the man would understand.

 _Oh, Chespins... how do I tell him?_

When Angela didn't move, he stepped over to her.

"Hey! C'mon. You want out of here or not?" He said, somewhat impatiently, "You're not still out of energy, are you?"

Angela pulled her thoughts away from the matter of her conundrum long enough to look at him and shake her head. She then looked around for somewhat to tell him what he needed to know in a way he would understand.

"What? What-" He started to talk more but he cut himself off. He stepped around in front of her again.

"Are you looking for something?"

His tone was of mild concern and Angela could tell that he wanted to help her find whatever she was looking for. So she looked up at him and nodded.

Looking around more, she noted that the papers normally scattered over the tables were gone, much to her frustration.

 _Argh. What can I use to tell him!? I can't waste any time here! He's come to help me, but he needs to understand the full truth of what's going on here!_

Meanwhile, her savior was going around the room, looking for anything that seemed out-of-place to him. He had a mildly puzzled look but he clearly understood she wanted something around the room.

It was when the former human noticed him over by a jar of pens and pencils that she got an idea and she called out, pointing at the jar. He looked over at her when she called out and looked where she was pointing. His puzzled expression didn't leave but he took the jar and brought it over.

"This is what you're looking for?" he asked as he approached her again.

She reached out and took the jar from him as soon as he was close enough, being that she couldn't really move. As soon as she had them, she dumped the contents on the floor in front of her.

"Erk-! Don't make a mess." He yelped, trying to clean up the pens and pencils, "Or they could come looking in here."

Angela though was ignoring his protests and quickly started arranging the writing implements.

 _Don't have to have paper to make a message with some pens._

She worked quickly, trying to arrange them despite her hand having some difficulty gripping them and shaking from nervous tension.

 _H... U... M... A... N._

She finished after about a minute and the man was just putting the other pens and pencils away as she finished. He then turned to her.

"What was that all about?" he said, a little irritably. In response, Angela pointed at her message now on the floor. He looked at it.

"Hu... man... what about... human..." He trailed off as he looked up at Angela to see that she was pointing at her self now with a hard, desperate look in her eyes. His eyes widened just slightly with realization.

"Oh... That complicates matters..." he murmured.

After a minute, he decided to take a different course of action and took a few minutes to set-up the lab to look as it had earlier, returning all the pens and pencils to where they had been, and putting Angela back into the tank, which she couldn't really prevent him doing since she had no way to really move and she didn't have the heart to hurt the man even though she did have claws.

Considering the fact that he had taken her attempt at telling the truth rather well and without freaking out, she suspected that he now believed her to be a delusional Pokemon and was going to leave her locked-up. And if she were honest, she really couldn't blame the man. Who would believe a Pokemon was formerly a human being?

Once everything was nearly back to the way it had been (he needed only engage the metal shell over the capsule), he faced her one last time.

"Alright, we'll work through this together. But for now, I'm gonna have to leave you in here." And with that, he lowered the shell, leaving Angela in complete darkness once more.

 _Well... serves me right for hoping he'd believe me._

-0-

The next day proceeded surprisingly as normal, and the former human was awoken in the morning as the usual group of scientists filed into the room and resumed their research. Nothing told the scientists that her cage had been opened... they didn't seem to realize anything unusual had happened last night.

 _Perhaps they don't really care so long as I'm still in here._

The leader seemed to have taken a liking to her, as his visits were becoming regular and almost predictable. And like everyone else, he seemed to show no indication that anything unusual had happened last night. Though he seemed to neglect any nutritional needs on her part, and she wondering if he was waiting for her to die of starvation before performing more in-depth research. That thought made her shudder.

The day proceeded and passed without incident, which surprised Angela as she had been expecting them to see something out-of-place.

 _You'd think they'd have some security here if they're pulling illegal activities like this, wouldn't you?_

The next night came, and she was further surprised when the metal shell was retracted, and the same scientist as the night before greeted her.

"I'm back. Now then..." he said and one-by-one, he peeled away the containment around Angela with one keystroke after another until she was on the ground again, though he took care this time to have her restraints lower her first before releasing her.

 _Okay... so is he going to get me out of here or what is this guy up to?_

He didn't immediately turn to the grounded Pokemon, but rather, he plugged a drive into one of the computers in the room and proceeded to do something, typing very fast. Angela was almost completely computer illiterate, so she had no idea whatsoever what he was doing on there.

Pulling the drive out, he stepped over to one or two other consoles and looked at something on the screens, before he finally approached Angela again. He had more berries to feed her, which she accepted as he proceeded onto his next stage of business.

"Alright. That should help with waking up. So now," He proceeded to produce a pencil and some paper from his coat, "You can still write, right?"

Looking at him closely, Angela realized there were actually bags under his eyes and for a moment, she wondered if he was having trouble sleeping, but his question interrupted her personal musings. She nodded, confident that she could write and took both items from him, putting the paper on the ground and she managed to get a good enough grip on the pen for writing, though she found it difficult, as she didn't have a thumb.

"Alright, so could you tell me your name then?" he proceeded.

Her handwriting was messy and Angela was forced to write large to make it legible, but she managed to scrawl her name on the page.

"Angela... Kress?" he read afterwards, "Okay then Angela... could you tell me how you got to be this way?"

She was honestly surprised his tone was so even and almost conversational as he asked the question. The man could have easily been asking a fellow scientist about the weather for all the concern he showed for the fact that he was asking a Pokemon this question.

However, asking him why he was behaving so calmly was something that would take more paper than she had handy, or an excessive amount of playing charades with him, so she focused on his question instead.

 _Well, how much does he know about what this group he's with? He may not even know about that... stun gun they have. Even if I try to explain... I might have to explain everything to him and I've only got the one piece of paper._

In the end, she decided to shake her head, and supported this by scrawling "complicated" on the page.

"Hrrrmmmm..." He read the single word and looked at Angela speculatively for a moment, before speaking again, "Do you know what you are?"

The former human blinked as this question was brought forth and she realized with a small start, that she actually hadn't thought about that matter all this time. She had realized that she was a Pokemon, yes, but she had no doubt his question related to if she knew her specific species. She certainly didn't know what she was exactly.

He smiled lightly when she shook her head.

"Well, lucky for you, I've done enough study to know that you are what is called a latias. If you can figure out how, I believe you should be able to fly."

 _Latias? I can fly? How do I do that?_

She was quite sure the wings on her back wouldn't move and she wasn't aware of any other way of... propelling herself through the air.

"And that's why I'm going to be coming in here every night I can, and I'm going to try and help you learn. I don't know how you'll do it, but I want you to learn how to fly." He had a big, warm grin on his face now and Angela could tell he was quite excited to get started.

 _If only I felt that confident..._

-0-

Angela's flying lessons started off with the scientist trying to get her airborne first. Being that she definitely could not move to get a running start, Angela deduced there was only one way she was going to fly if it were possible in the first place: hovering.

 _Like Mew. Am I a Psychic-type then?_

The man seemed to have drawn this conclusion himself since it was the first thing he suggested to her and Angela noticed a minor grimace cross his face as they started, though it faded soon enough into the usual warm smile.

The first night was completely unproductive, as Angela had no idea where to even start and while she was, by no means dumb, she wasn't used to using her head in this fashion.

After a few hours of attempting to lift-off, the man ended the night by putting Angela away in the tank again, much to her exasperation.

 _Then again, I guess it doesn't make too much difference. I can't move either way and at least I'm off the floor when I'm suspended in this thing._

When the next day began, Angela found herself feeling rather awake as the metal shell lifted away to reveal the crowd of scientists again, and she was looking around with an alertness she hadn't felt the entire time she had been in the laboratory. It took her several minutes before she realized why... and she was breathing it: the air being fed to her was different. She could taste that air was fresh and clear of any chemicals.

 _Did that guy do something to the tranquilizer they've been using?_

She wasn't about to complain about it. After having spent a couple days always feeling half-asleep, she found it very refreshing to be awake and fully-alert. And as the day proceeded, Angela realized that the man must have also hidden what he had done too, as none of the scientists appeared to be aware that she was not being sedated. It didn't change the fact that she was still trapped inside the capsule.

Her day felt further improved though when the ring-leader came in as usual and he seemed to be a foul mood. The raven-haired man proceeded to berate one or two employees and he glowered at Angela, as if wishing he could dissect her there and then.

 _I'm guessing he's having difficulties achieving his goals. I think I'm mostly happy no one's trying to jam me into a pokeball but seeing that he's getting nowhere with whatever he's doing is good to know too. And with him feeding me, I'm certainly not going to starve.  
_

-0-

The next night, the man (who Angela mentally christened "Scruffy", drawn from his hair and how he still hadn't shared his name) visited her once more. He was pleased to see Angela awake and alert as he opened up the tank and provided her with some food once more.

"I see my little virus is doing its job perfectly."

Having what experience with computers that she did, Angela initially thought by virus that he meant some sort of disease, but being that he had never injected her with anything, she paused, a little worried about the berries... but then again, nothing seemed off about them and she still as healthy as ever, so she figured he was referring to something else.

 _It doesn't matter. I just need to learn to fly... or at least hover for now..._

She wasn't aware that "Scruffy" had created a computer virus and set it up inside the local computer system. Because he worked there, it was rather easy for him to create a "backdoor" and install the virus. The virus itself was relatively harmless to the computer system... it simply ensured that the gas-levels being fed into the containment unit were normal oxygen levels, and it had the local consoles and displays lie to the users so they only thought the sedative was being continually applied. This wasn't the only virus at-work either, but it was his latest.

Though "Scruffy" obviously had no experience with how a latias flew, he still offered suggestions on how to achieve lift-off to Angela and being that she didn't know any more than him, she simply went along with his suggestions and attempted them as they came, somewhat praying that one would work.

Some of the ideas were activities such as imagining flight, thinking happy thoughts (though Angela certainly wasn't surprised when this didn't work), focusing her mind and she also simply attempted to throw herself into the air once... "Scruffy" had had to lift her back into the tank from that and he was grateful that she hadn't gotten hurt doing it, though it was as much for practical reasons as personal concern.

By the time their nightly session had ended and the scientist had cleaned up any messes, Angela was quite worn out and she still was firmly grounded.

 _Ugh... is this guy sure I can fly? Because I'm really starting to doubt it._

Perhaps reading these thoughts in her exhausted expression, he spoke up,

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out together soon enough. And believe me, it'll be easier for you once you've figured it out."

Having shared his reassurances, he then set up the tank again and locked it down as usual.

 _Easy for him to say... he's never done anything like this_. She thought before drifting off to sleep in the dark.

-0-

The next day came and Angela had wanted to simply sleep through it, being she felt quite exhausted and sleepy from no rest in the previous nights in addition to the exertion of trying to fly. However, frustration and impatience was leading the raven-haired master of the base to demanding more invasive measures of study and he was starting to threaten his employees if they did not come forth with progress soon.

As such, Angela could not get any sleep as the tank's instruments stung, poked, stabbed, and otherwise tormented her on a regular basis throughout the day as the team of scientists around her attempted to get results in order to sate their boss's impatience. And naturally, being restrained as she was, there was absolutely nothing Angela could do to stop it.

"Can't you morons figure anything out!?" the leader raged near the end of the day, "There's more to this... specimen than meets the eye! Work harder!"

The former human in the tank could tell he had struggled to not call her anything revealing in his fit of rage, and she wondered if any of the scientists might be able to figure out what she really was from their tests.

 _Then again, if they do find some sort of evidence of what I am, he'll probably either cover it up somehow, or threaten them into silence._

By the time it was time for them to shut down for the night, Angela was sore and possibly even more exhausted than before, and she was actually grateful when the tank-shell closed around her, as it meant she could sleep peacefully.

Of course, it didn't last very long as "Scruffy" interrupted her sleep.

At first, he had thought his virus had been discovered and deleted when he saw her drowsy state, but on closer inspection, he saw the evidence of what the others had been doing, much to his horror.

"Oh man... we've got to get you out of here. C'mon, let's get started."

Angela though, through a combination of loss of sleep, the torment she had been through, and this guy waking her up from trying to get some rest, was not in a cooperative mood and in fact, she felt quite irritable and grumpy.

"Ugh... let's not," She groaned, ignoring the fact that he would not understand anything she said, "I want to get some sleep."

He may not have understood what was said, but the tone and the look on her face was clear enough.

"Come on... we can't afford to keep you here any longer than absolutely necessary. Just look at what they've done to you."

Irate as she was, Angela did not take his words very well.

 _Yes... look at what they've done. Removed my humanity, my freedom, and violated me in ways you've never experienced yourself. Just shut up! Don't remind me!_

In her anger, she unintentionally triggered the psychic abilities that were natural to what she was. Her eyes glowed and the man staggered back as his mind was assaulted, eliciting a cry of pain from him as he gripped his head, and dropped the food he had brought.

The fact that she had clearly hurt him snapped Angela out of her anger and she went from mad and tired to scared and concerned almost immediately.

"I-I'm- I'm sorry! A-Are you- Are you alright!?" she said quickly as she looked him over, worried she might have done fatal harm.

He took a moment to recover and straightened up, though he still had a hand on his head, cradling a headache.

"I'm alright..." he said, though his tone worried Angela that she had just alienated her only ally.

Then he smiled a little, and Angela's concerns eased as he spoke,

"Am I pushing you too hard? If so, I'm sorry... I just want to get you out of here faster." he said, his tone apologetic, "Before they do something more drastic to you..."

Angela tried to look as sorry as possible, lowering her head and grimacing as she kept her eyes down. Seeing this, he stepped up to her again and rubbed her head gently.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. A little headache, but otherwise, I'm not hurt." he said reassuringly, "Plus, it looks like you've at least figured out how to use something of your abilities."

This fact brought to light, Angela thought about that power, and she tried to think of how it had felt in her mind.

She unintentionally triggered it again in her probing and this time, she knocked over a beaker on a table several feet away. Her friend stepped over to the glass and set it up-right again.

"Heh, well then... let's get started getting you air-borne, shall we?"

Feeling more confident than she had in a week, Angela smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

An Eon of Experiences

Chapter 4: Several Discoveries are Made

Angela's human friend took a few minutes to clean up the mess he'd made on the floor while she got started trying to lift-off once more. Now that she had some amount of grasp upon her psychic abilities, she felt like she could potentially fly. If she could knock over a glass several feet away, how hard could it be to get herself off the ground?

As the time ticked by though, she was reminded that she was, in fact a Pokemon that was fairly weighty. She wasn't as heavy as "Scruffy" or any adult human being, but she certainly wasn't just lifting a glass of water either.

She felt a sense of elation though when she thought she felt lighter and she thought for a moment that she would finally lift off. Of course, her excitement broke her focus and her full weight returned, firmly grounding her.

"I think I'm getting it." She spoke, unable to hold in all of her excitement; even the fatigue and wear from the day couldn't dull her happiness. Her happy tones were obvious to her friend.

"Almost got it? Good. Don't know how many more nights I can keep sneaking in here without getting caught." He chuckled a bit after this comment.

She shot him a curious look, wondering why he was laughing about something like that, but he waved a hand dismissively and shook his head.

"It's nothing... just old memories."

She had no way of really asking more about the subject, so she let it go and refocused on trying to fly.

-0-

It was as the night was nearing the end that Angela finally achieved lift-off and her belly left the floor without any physical assistance. She found the experience not only exhilarating, but it felt somewhat odd as well. She might have best described it as like being lifted by balloon. Weightless. Free on the wind. Indeed, she felt as if a light breeze could propel her in any direction, though being indoors, there was obviously no wind whatsoever.

Her companion's expression was utterly glowing with happiness, and he spoke with a note of pride.

"Perfect. Can you move yourself around now without too much trouble? Move forward, y'know?" he asked, trying to keep his own excitement contained, though just watching Angela hovering was making him antsy with joy.

She couldn't say anything he would understand, so rather than wishing she could explain how much of her focus just hovering occupied, she instead attempted to do what he said and tried to will herself forward through the air.

Unlike the initial effort of hovering, Angela found the act of moving in the air laughably easy. It seemed as natural as walking to her and she drifted silently around the lab, though "Scruffy" quickly hurried over and stopped her when she nearly clipped a computer monitor with her wing.

"Alright. Good to see you're moving about without too much trouble... though you have to watch those wings of yours..." He had a nervous smile and it was pretty clear he had just about had a heart attack from her nearly hitting the computer and making a cacophony of noise. Angela herself felt a little flushed and embarrassed for nearly giving them away.

"Scruffy" looked around briefly, then addressed her again.

"Okay, sorry if you're eager to get out of here, but it's a little late to try making the escape attempt now. So let's get you put back into the tank and I'll get things set-up for the escape tomorrow. Okay?"

Though she was reluctant to go into the tank yet again after finally experiencing true freedom from it, Angela conceded to this and flew back over to the tank. Of course, she was still learning to fly and didn't quite set herself down gently, releasing her hold on herself when she was still in-air.

"Ouch..." She grunted as she landed a little hard, wincing.

Her friend and partner then worked the consoles around the tank and as he had done the last couple of days, he put the containment measures back up, one by one. Angela smiled and gave him a light nod as he silently bade her good night through the glass just before the metal shell closed around her.

-0-

The next day started and Angela did not get a lot of sleep before the shell was lifted again and she was greeted to the usual sight of the various scientists returning to work on studying her.

Despite any drowsiness though, she felt happy and a little excited, awaiting that night when she would finally make her escape with her friend's help. She only needed to endure whatever trials came today.

She was tormented, poked, and prodded more by various instruments in the tank, but she simply tolerated the pain as the scientists performed their tests.

At his usual, predictable time, the leader of the base came in. His mood seemed to have calmed somewhat, though his expression still was quite testy.

 _Well, I hope all their progress is halted with my escape. Either way though, I'll find a way to bring these plans to an end after I'm out of here._

Almost as soon as the leader had arrived though, something unusual occurred.

One of the scientists called him over and started talking to him. Normally, they would come to him and report their findings from what Angela had observed, so one drawing him over to speak personally stuck out in Angela's mind as unusual. She wished she could hear what they were saying or see them better, however the conversation was several feet from her tank so whatever they were discussing was not audible through the thick glass, and on top of that it was further drowned-out by the droning murmur of the others going about their work. Angela couldn't even attempt to lip-read what either were saying, as both were too far off to the side for her to turn her head and watch. She'd have to break the restraints again, and given how close she was to freedom, she didn't wish to draw unneeded attention.

When the conversation had ended, the leader stepped back over to the containment unit and peered over at one of the consoles.

Angela started to feel nervous. The raven-haired man's expression was more stony now... unreadable.

 _What did that scientist tell him? Please tell me they aren't catching onto what's been happening..._

Then he started issuing orders. She couldn't clearly make out what he was saying, but the way he was gesturing and his flat tone of voice made it clear that he was directing them.

A few of the scientists started typing rapidly on their terminals and on the consoles and Angela could only watch as they operated the machinery.

 _What are they doing exactly?_

All the questions forming in her mind, along with her worried continued to make Angela even more nervous as she watched things proceed.

Then the taste of the air from the air-mask changed.

She blinked as she realized that change and seconds later, she started to feel drowsy.

 _Oh no... they've... they've found out about whatever Scruffy did about the sedative..._

Her anxiety about this revelation was limited, as it was kept down by the sedative now flowing into her system.

 _What else... have they discovered...? Please... please... let him be safe..._

Combined with her natural fatigue and exhaustion, the sedative slowly shut down her mental functions, her world blacking out.

-0-

Angela awoke later to the sound of sirens. How she had slept through a klaxon blaring so loudly was beyond her but she awoke, her mind very bleary and barely aware of what was going on around her.

"C'mon! C'mon! Wake up! Wake up!"

She knew that voice... it was "Scruffy". And he was rather understandably panicked, but he still had a level of forced calm in his tone and he pushed something into Angela's mouth. It was after he did that, that she realized she had something else also in her mouth. Both objects had a dry taste and as she swallowed them, the sedative's effect lessened considerably, waking her up.

With the increase in alertness, came the realization of what was going on.

Klaxons. Alarms.

He had set off an alarm getting her out of her tank!

"C'mon! We're in up the creek without a buizel here! C'mon!" Angela felt "Scuffy" put his hands under her and try to lift her up. Angela shook her head, waking herself up the rest of the way and she tried to focus as she had the previous night. After a moment, she was in the air.

"Alright! C'mon, before they... ahhhh." He had started to turn for the only exit to the room, only for the way to be barred by a group of four guards entering the room, and he backed away instead.

Fear was the first clear feeling in Angela's mind as she saw the situation before her.

 _We've been caught. And there's no other way out._

Her focus for flight was almost broken by the terror, but she swallowed and managed to keep herself air-borne.

Then the guards started pulling out their pokeballs, clearly intending to subdue Angela and apprehend their traitor.

"Uuuuugh... really should have looked into how to fight..." Scuffy groaned as he backed away nervously.

 _Fight? I can't fight. Even if I knew how to fight as I am, there's no time to take all of them out._ _...Or could I?_

Angela braced herself, then tried willing herself into flying at them as fast as she could.

A second later, she felt herself smash into the wall.

It was a hard impact and if she had been human, Angela would've had several broken bones. As it was, she had flown at unexpectedly high-speeds and plowed through all four of the guards, clothes-lining a couple of them with her wings, before she promptly collided with the wall behind them, the other two guards unfortunate enough to be dragged with her getting slammed into the wall as well. Pain was immediate and she felt it all along her face and her side that had made the most impact with the wall.

She was rather surprised when she pulled herself away from the wall and was still conscious, though the same couldn't be said of the two guards she had taken with her. The other two she had clipped with her wings were dazed and on their rears, trying to get their heads together, until Scruffy came up and slugged each of them.

"Not the most graceful move, but it got the job done." He commented a little breathlessly, "Good job, now let's get out of here. Quickly!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. She had a severe headache that was making her head spin and it was only due to what little control she had that she remained air-borne and followed behind him, bobbing in the air once or twice as her control slipped, though she quickly lifted herself again.

 _Ow. Ow. Ow... just how fast did I go?_

Her partner led her through a series of hallways, dragging her along and at one point a guard rounded a corner just as they were arriving at the corner in-question.

"Hal-OOOF!" The guard started, but was interrupted by Scuffy's fist hitting him squarely in the nose. They then went right over the man and continued onward, leaving him in a heap on the floor.

 _Well, he's certainly pragmatic... but then again, I suppose I acted that way myself back there, tackling all of them, rather than facing their Pokemon..._

After a few minutes of running, they came to a door and Scruffy took a card out of his pocket and swiped it through a reader to the side of the door.

The door stayed close.

"Aaagh!" He swore angrily and started fiddling with the reader frantically.

Angela could only stay by him and wait while he worked on the machine. She could hear the chatter and rapid footsteps of the guards coming up the hallway behind them, which only served to speed up her already-racing heart.

 _Please hurry... please get this door open._

It took a minute and just as the guards came into sight in the hallway, her partner managed to mess with the wiring and inner workings of the door enough to get it to open.

"Hey! Stop right there!" "They're trying to escape. Stop them!"

The moment Angela saw the door open enough for her to go through it, she propelled herself through the door.

Then she was promptly hit by a blast of electrical energy.

Angela screamed as her body convulsed briefly from the shock, and then she fell the ground and remained there, unable to move as the magenta electricity arced around her.

"This stunner was designed to debilitate and lock-down even the strongest Psychic-types, including Mew." a familiar voice drawled... it was the leader of the base, who had been waiting just outside, "What makes you think you're going to get away from me, _dearie_?" he spoke coldly to Angela.

"Errgggh... dammit..." Angela's accomplice growled as he was surrounded.

The raven-haired leader stepped past Angela, other guards gathering around her and one pointing the stun-gun at her.

"And you... you just couldn't leave well-enough alone, could you? Had to try and be a hero."

"I don't like seeing others being held captive, I know what it's like... the fact that you experiment upon them only makes it worse. I knew well enough that you weren't going to let her go, so I took matters into my own hands." the man responded to his boss.

"Oh, bravo doctor. Bravo. You saw right through my ploy, did you? A shame you weren't smart enough to just let it be."

Angela shifted and the guards around her tensed up and the one with the gun pressed it closer to her, threatening to shoot her again.

"I'm no doctor, and you know that as well as I do. I'm a researcher, and I came here under the impression that would be helping research Pokemon... not capture and experiment on them like you've been doing."

The leader of the group seemed to be unimpressed by the traitor's bravado, as his next lines were dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh? So would you prefer I call you Mr. Salandar then before I have you silenced?"

"I don't have any plans to be silenced... but just Kendel will do." Angela's friend responded.

* * *

 ** _Those of you who know my stories and how I like to write probably foresaw this, or at least something similar to it._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_After this point, I'm gonna take a bit of a break from writing this.  
_**

 ** _I still need to think out the details of what's to come, and plus I'm also working on Vines & Briars, which has been on an unofficial hiatus for far too long, so I want to try and focus myself on that until I've finished it. Then I'll come back to this._**

An Eon of Experiences

Chapter 5: Angela Breaks a Few Things

There was no denying they were in hot water, so to speak. Angela was pinned down under the stun gun's effects and surrounded by guards. The leader of this group was personally present and she wouldn't have been surprised if he had at least a couple more tricks up his sleeve. And her partner, who she had learned his name only seconds ago, seemed to be facing death, regardless of how brave he acted in the face of it.

 _I don't want to go back into that tank. Not when I'm this close to freedom._

Then Angela surprised herself when she found she could move and she started to push herself up.

She hadn't expected that, considering that the last time she had been hit by the stun gun they had, she hadn't been able to move at all, and she'd passed out on top of that.

"Don't move, you!" one of the guards over her yelled, and she was hit with another dose of the magenta bolts. She was grounded again as the energy tried to hold her down.

 _Why does it hurt less this time? Maybe the shocks aren't as effective when applied repeatedly?_

The shot hadn't elicited a cry of pain from her this time, though she had inhaled sharply... and she was quite sure she could still move, how ever difficult it may have been. She wasn't so sure about flying though. She could understand how these bolts debilitated a psychic-type as every time she was hit, her mind felt like it was scrambled and she lost her focus. However, her physical capabilities were coming back back to her faster every time.

As the conversation between Kendel and his former boss proceeded, Angela decided to take a chance and she pushed herself up, harder.

She felt another blast from the stunner on her back but she simply endured the brief pain and stubbornly attempted to lift herself off the ground as best she could. She felt like she was struggling to get and stay airborne, but the guards around her didn't know this and seeing the latias seemingly shrugging off their weapon's shocks was visibly unnerving them.

"Mr. Saito, sir! We've got a problem here!" the guard with the stun-gun said while trying to keep himself from panicking.

Mr. Saito, who was of course their leader, turned around and looked suitably surprised to see Angela mobile again for an instant, then he was quite angry much to Kendel's apparent amusement.

"Well, don't just stand there! If that gun doesn't hold her down, then use other means! You idiots have Pokemon don't you!?"

Their initiative was far too slow for Angela though. She managed to harden her focus again in the brief time Saito was issuing the order and by the time any of them had pulled out their Pokemon to subdue her, Angela had already taken off into the air. The gunman tried shooting her again, which did stagger her flight briefly, however by this point, she was finding that she was either getting too accustomed to the shocks to be affected or there was something about being a latias that made her rather resistant to the weapon.

 _Whatever the case, their special weapon isn't so special against me now._

-0-

Mr. Saito's outrage simply continued to climb in intensity as it looked like his prize had just flown the coop. He rounded on Kendel who was yet again unperturbed by the man's attempts to be intimidating.

"Fine. So she escaped... but you will not." He growled at Kendel, "Men! Hold him in place!"

Kendel didn't resist as the guards turned their attention on him and seized him by the arms and held him as ordered. He hadn't really expected to escape anyways under the circumstances, and he felt helping Angela, even though he didn't know her personally, was well worth his own life as long as she got away.

He was a little puzzled though at what Saito did next: he stepped over to the guard with the stun gun and took it from him and aimed it at Kendel.

Then he fired.

-0-

Angela flew away from the scene and then looked back. Naturally, she was worried about Kendel and she observed as Kendel was grabbed and Saito took the gun and aimed it at him.

 _He's going to try and turn Kendel into a Pokemon like it did with me!_

Even as fast she was, there was no way for Angela to stop what was about to happen and she saw the bolts of energy fly from the stun gun and hit Kendel, who yelled out in pain on-hit... but nothing further happened. Kendel simply slumped in the grip of the guards holding him in-place clearly rendered unconscious from the shock, but he otherwise remained human.

Angela for her part, was relieved for Kendel's sake, even if she was also confused.

 _Whew... he's still human... but then, how'd this happen to me?_

She didn't bother herself with the question at the moment though. Kendel was still in serious trouble. So she went against what instinct was telling her to do, and she flew back towards the gathering.

 _Let's see if I can take them down._

She circled around to the side slightly, and then pushing herself to go as fast as possible, she rushed by the group of guards holding Kendel.

One or two saw Angela incoming and wisely ducked down. The rest, including the two holding Kendel's unconscious form up off the ground, were clipped by Angela's wing in-passing and the gust of wind she generated in her fly-by blew them over, leaving half of Saito's men dazed and slow to get up.

She couldn't clearly hear what Saito was yelling as she flew away and turned around for another pass, but it was clear the man was simply furious now.

 _Need to take out that gun before I try pulling Kendel out of there._

However, she was quite aware that her wing wasn't really meant for the kind of abuse she was subjecting it too. She could feel some pain in the wing that had hit all those guards and she decided it was best to use a different tactic, lest she break her wing and put herself in extreme pain.

She was mostly concerned about Saito and his stun gun at the moment.

 _Let's see if I can do to him, what I did to Kendel by accident the other day._

Once more, Angela rushed down towards the scene. Saito saw her coming this time and raised the stun gun to fire. He had to be aware that it wouldn't debilitate Angela, so she guessed he intended to stagger her with it and have his guards subdue her from there.

 _Not if I have any say in the matter._

She focused hard and attempted to direct a psychic attack at the man. It wasn't terribly difficult, though it wasn't very strong either, and as she flew in she saw Saito cringe and the stun gun's aim fell as he tried to endure the sharp headache Angela had given him. Unlike with Kendel, Angela felt no guilt at inflicting such pain on the man. As far as she was concerned, he had deserved it for everything he had put her through so far.

While their boss was otherwise occupied and they tried to make sure he was alright, Angela flew into the middle of the group of guards again and grabbed Kendel by the arms and attempted to lift him off the ground. As she tried to get airborne again, a couple of the guards chased after her and attempted to grab Kendel and keep her from escaping with him, which wasn't hard for them, since Angela found lifting Kendel to be very difficult indeed. They started pulling back on his legs, trying to drag Angela back to the ground with him.

 _Ugh... can't lift him this way. He's just too heavy._

She released her unconscious friend and then rammed one of the guards in a shoulder-tackle, knocking the guard flat on his back. The other attempted to jump on Angela and pull her to the ground. She dipped in-air as the guard's weight landed on her back, but she was somewhat surprised when she found the guard's weight wasn't that hard to support and she was still in the air.

 _Well, if I can handle this... I should be able to handle Kendel._

Getting the guard off of her back was easy enough: she simply rolled in-air, which flipped the guard off and onto the ground, knocking the wind out of the man.

She then pushed her head under Kendel's body and managed to slide him onto her back. Like with the guard, his weight made flying slightly more difficult, but she could still get airborne.

Then she heard Saito yelling behind her: "Stop them! **Now!** "

 _Time to get out of here._

More of the guards were on her tail as she started to soar away and though they tried to catch up with her and grab her, Angela was soon too far off the ground for them to catch.

She couldn't help feeling a little pleasure at hearing Saito's outraged cursing behind her.

-0-

As she flew along with Kendel draped over her back, she tried to be careful to avoid dislodging him and she was searching for land to drop him off on so she could rest and let him wake up. However, he woke up while still on her back... when she was several hundred feet over water.

Seeing the ocean far below him was quite the startling sight for Kendel, who yelped in alarm and Angela had to stop when she thought he was going to fall off.

"Wh-what- where-what- wh-" He stammered as his waking mind took a few moments to gather what was going on and he nearly panicked, until he saw that he was on Angela's back. The moment he saw her, he calmed down.

"Oh. Angela." He groaned with some relief, "Did you... did you seriously just rescue me?"

Being that she couldn't speak, she simply looked back at him and gave him a bright smile, which looked rather cute on her features. Kendel couldn't help laughing a bit and he gave her a light punch on the shoulder.

" _I'm_ the one who was supposed to be rescuing _you_ , silly." He laughed, "Still, thanks for getting me out of there."

He shifted and moved himself into more comfortable and stable position on Angela, and she simply stayed still while he did so. She was extremely proud of herself and quite happy. Though the mood was ruined a moment later.

Kendel opened his mouth to ask where they were headed, when he happened to glance back and saw the villainous group's flying transports starting to catch up with them.

The transports in-question were simply helicopters... and they were built for speed and tracking, as they had been designed for trying to keep up with Mew.

"Uhhh, Angela. You'd better get moving again. Fast!" Kendel said his tone a bit tense with worry. Angela had seen the helicopters a moment after he had and, feeling a little panic herself, she started flying forward again. She felt she could handle people on the ground, but if those helicopters caught them, she wouldn't be able to fight and if nothing else, Kendel was at-risk of being captured again.

She flew as fast as she dared but she was mostly worried about Kendel getting knocked off. Her panic only increased as the whirring of the 'copter blades became louder.

"C'mon Angela! They're outpacing us!" Kendel yelled over the noise, "Push it! Go faster! Just get us out of here!"

However, Angela's concerns for Kendel falling off were outweighing her will to go faster.

It was as the rotor noise was about to become deafening that her fear for both Kendel and herself finally broke through any concerns about Kendel staying on her.

 _I'm not getting caught. Not after all I've been through!_

She started pushing herself harder, the wind started to whip by her even faster. However their pursuers were still keeping up and, trying to produce less drag on Angela, Kendel laid himself over her back and held onto her shoulders while locking his knees around her sides. Angela continued to push herself, trying to go faster still, and without conscious thought, she pressed her arms up against her own chest, where they visually became a seamless part of her body.

Then she could feel the slight wind hitting her back where Kendel wasn't covering her. The helicopters were about on top of her.

 _No! I am not getting captured! Not after coming this far!_

With this hard determination in her mind, her focus finally hit a peak and she sped up even further. There was a hard "whoomp" sound (or at least that would've been the best she could describe it) and she felt as if her body had finally pushed and pierced through an invisible wall. Then all she could hear was the wind howling around her as she rushed forward at a speed that made everything else a blur to Kendel. Angela's eyes could make out the details of everything around her as they were more adapted and had the perception required at such intense speeds.

Kendel was yelling something, or perhaps screaming with exhilaration, but Angela couldn't hear it, even if the wind hadn't been deafening her. The very sounds were getting left behind due to their speed. All Kendel could do was hold on tight.

The two helicopters chasing them meanwhile, had been taken off-guard when Angela displayed such an intense burst of speed, and the slight shock wave that had ripped through the air had jostled both of them, a sound like a thunder clap also rattling them as their target blasted ahead and soon vanished from their sight. Even if the helicopters hadn't been shaken and damaged by the blast of air, there was no chance of them catching Angela now. She had completely escaped.


End file.
